Grand Alliance Navy
(So close!! We are ALMOST there to finishing it :D ) The Grand Alliance Navy (GAN) is the naval combatant force of the Grand Alliance. The Navy is consisting of several smaller navies such as Kul Tiras and Gilneas, but while they may have their own separate Admirals for local issues, all answer to the Grand Alliance Navy's leader, Grand Admiral Jes-Tereth, and ultimately King Varian Wrynn. History Following the formation of the Grand Alliance after the Splintering of the Alliance of Lordaeron, the few kingdoms left aided in growing a sizable military force, adding vessels and soldiers for Navy, Kul Tiras yet again being the leading faction in that regard. Fourth War The Grand Alliance Navy had a huge role to play in the Fourth War, being the leading militant group in Pandaria and Kalimdor as well as areas such as Vashj'ir. While the campaigns in Northrend and otherwise was not as large as Pandaria with Operation Shieldwall, the Grand Alliance Navy did make large efforts and helped turn the tides of several battles. Vashj'ir When the Cataclysm struck, many new islands surged in various regions of the oceans. One such island was only several miles of the coast of Stormwind. As soon as word of the new island reached the large city, immediate Navy personnel and vessels were sent to conquer and build upon the island, ensuring that the Horde never got a fair staging grounds against Stormwind City. The conflict to that island grew dire and soon, a small group of mercenaries were hired to take a company of Stormwind Marines, their Captain, Taylor as well as a distinguished Hero. As the vessel began reaching closer to the island, a large octopus-like creature destroyed and killed most of the crew on board. Those who survived either made towards whatever shelter they could find or were taken by the Naga. Theramore As the Fourth War began closing in on Azeroth, the Horde's attacks became more violent and even more bloodthirsty as Warchief Hellscream sought to crush the Alliance and take the entirety of Kalimdor for the Horde, resulting in several cases of butchery or massacre, though on both sides. Under the Command of Hellscream, the Horde leaders convened and much to some of their dismay, were commanded to aid in the destruction of Northwatch and Theramore. The Horde sent their own Navy and attempted a large and widely successful blockade, preventing Navy from attacking Horde centers in retaliation. As the Horde Navy began forming on the borders of Theramore's waters, the Horde began to prepare for mobilization. Many of the Horde leaders were hesitant and some were even beginning to question the Warchief, but despite such, they had no choice but to march. As the Horde prepared for the upcoming battle, word had been reached to Lady Proudmoore about what was happening and see immediately contacted King Varian Wrynn, who himself was not surprised that the Horde would do such a thing. He called his finest Generals and the Seventh Legion's Navy and sent them towards Theramore. The preperations continued on and Lady Proudmoore managed to convince the Kirin Tor to aid in the defense of the city, leading the small band of mages was Rhonin himself. Not a few days later, Varian's promised Naval defense arrived, with many distinguished officers with them. Those that arrived were General Marcus Jonathan, Commander of Stormwind Defense, Thaddus Stoutblow, of the Wildhammer, Horran Redmane, of the 7th Legion Base Camp, General Tiras'alan, Shandris Feathermoon, General of the Night Elven Sentinels and Admiral Tarlen Aubrey who was the only Admiral present, as well as one of the few survivors of Northwatch, acting as the group's Horde expert. While the Officers themselves were enough to easily turn the tides on any battle, the 7th Legion Task Force provided consisted of twenty, strong and war-bred vessels including the 7th Legion's Flagship, the Spirit of Tiffin. As soon as Fort Triumph and the nearby towers guarding Theramore's borders fell, the Horde and it's collective fleet became embroiled in their attack. With the various Alliance forces defending the gates and walls, the Grand Alliance Navy took the battle to the viscous Horde Navy. Blows were hit on both sides, but the overall might of Navy beat the Horde back. For a time. Once the blue dragon, Kalecgos, who was aiding the Alliance in the defense of the city, began blocking the entranceways to Theramore, the Horde pulled back and with the remainder of the Fleet posted, they retreated to regroup and recover. The Grand Alliance Navy did not pursue the Horde, the Alliance's chief Navy expert during the battle, Admiral Aubrey, knew better than to send the already crippled Navy into battle so quickly. With that, Navy drew back with the rest of the Alliance forces. Only to have the Horde unleash something far worse. The mana bomb the Horde set on Theramore dealt a very big blow to the Grand Alliance Military. It obliterated many, including the various Generals and Admiral Aubrey. The 7th legion's extensive Fleet was also decimated, leaving Theramore lifeless and gave the Horde motivation to continue their foul play as they began to blockade all of Kalimdor. Aftermath of Theramore When Jaina Proudmoore and word of Theramore reached Stormwind, Varian Wrynn immediately called for the Grand Alliance Navy, calling back Task Forces, Fleets or any vessels that could be called back and initiated the Alliance's largest ever, non-stop ship construction rate in preparation for a full fledged Grand Alliance retaliation towards the vile, honourless acts of the Horde. The Grand Alliance Navy gathered almost 75% of it's complete forces, encompassing not only human vessels, but Night Elven and ships built by he combined forces of Humans, Dwarves and Gnomes. Interestingly, it is described (Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War) that several Draenei ships also joined forces, most being majestic trading vessels. The Stormwind Harbour was filled overflowing with ships, showing the full might of the Grand Alliance Navy. King Wrynn describes it as "Ships that filled to the horizon". As the ships were launched and prepared for war, the citizens and soldiers alike assembled by the harbour wharves, countless throngs of people lined in tight packs to hear what the King had to say. "Citizens of the Alliance, Only a handful of days ago, the Horde perpetrated an act of villianry so calculated, so heinous that it can only be answered by the call of War. And you have answered. You stand here before me, ready to fight and die if needbe, in order to preserve what is decent and good in this world. It is the Horde who started this War, but by the Light, we will finish it!" The assembly boded well with all in the city, and after the inspirational, nation anthems, prayers and even the Prince of Stormwind's blessing, the Grand Alliance Navy, followed by many great leaders such as Broll Bearmantle and Varian Wrynn, set off for Orgrimmar. The Fleet set off well, with the aid of Shaman, the large group of ships made their way to the Orc city with a swift pace and mind set for justice. When the Fleet arrived in Bladefist Bay, they were greeted by four small, but bold Horde ships. They were outnumbered and not nearly as effective as the more trained, equiped Grand Alliance Navy and fell to it's might. During that time, Warchief Hellscream and his Lieutenant, Malkorok set off in the docked Goblin vessel by the (At that time) empty wharf in the bay. He called to summon the Kraken; large, fearsome beasts of the deep depths which could snap entire ships in half...Which is what they did. As Navy gleamed in their small victory, they pressed on in the hopes they would end this war effectively. But as they began to etch closer, the bay erupted into a new level of chaos as the Kraken made quick work of a large portion of the Alliance Fleet. Thankfully for the Navy, the Kraken were stopped dead in their tracks as Lady Jaina Proudmoore, accompanied by Kalecgos of the Blue Dragonflight ended the threat and gave the broken fleet time to regroup and prepare for vengeance. During their aid, Jaina realized (Who previously came very close to whipping out the denizens of Orgrimmar by use of the Focusing Iris and Water Elemental) she would have destroyed the Alliance Fleet in the mayhem, which would have been far more devastating then the kraken themselves. The Grand Alliance Navy made their way to the Ruins of Northwatch, which was occupied by less then a platoon of Horde soldiers. While the Horde soldiers did their best to defend, they were still no match for the stronger Alliance forces and thus, the Horde was hit hard twice in only a small matters of hours. Following the recapture of Northwatch and the offense in Bladefist Bay, Warchief Garrosh recalled his fleet, breaking the blockade and freeing the Alliance holdings from the Horde's naval campaign. Pandaria Following the disappearance of the White Pawn, King Varian Wrynn sent a large number of Grand Alliance Navy vessels in attempt to desperately find the missing Prince of Stromwind. The group of ships crashed landed into the mysterious, mist-filled continent of Pandaria and soon began to search for the White Pawn. With the addition of the'' Skyfire, the Alliance was able to push back the Horde who had also straggled upon Pandaria after hearing of the Alliance's discovery of the continent. As tensions grew and matters became more dire as the Horde and Alliance foolishly tried to lay claims upon the land, war began spreading, resulting in events such as the Jade Serpent's Fall. While at that time, most of the fighting had been on land, both King and Warchief began to mobilize and plan one of the biggest naval operations in maritime warfare history, resulting in Operation Shieldwall and the erection of Lion's Landing, which became the Alliance's base of operations and one of the Grand Alliance Navy's largest Fleet Base. Battle on the High Seas During the war in Pandaria, two operations to push away the opposing faction were simultaneously put in motion by the Alliance and the Horde as the final preparations for their land operations were put in place. The result was a skirmish on the High Seas during which several influential Horde naval personnel were killed by the Grand Alliance Navy, at the cost of several of their own. Operation Shieldwall As the Battle of the High Seas pushed back the Horde and prevented further damage or delaying of the Operation, King Varian Wrynn personally accompanied the mission, seeing through the construction of Lion's Landing. As the Grand Alliance Navy sent in one of their best Task Forces, King Wrynn along with a trusted Hero aided in removing Horde insurgents from the counterpart of Domination Point. As Lion's Landing was erected and began to become a large, formidable and proud fortress, the Operation went through a series of challenges including Prince Wrynn's attempt at stopping Warchief Garrosh Hellscream using the Divine Bell, a mystical Pandaren artifact that could create pure chaos out of a single hit upon the ancient bell, but in the end resulted in Garrosh destroying the bell, the remnants crushing nearly every bone in the young Prince's body. As Prince Wrynn recovered from his traumatic mission, the Fleet Base was suddenly attacked shortly after, resulting in Navy putting up a desperate, but successful retaliation making sure to defeat the Horde and repair their base. A group of Heroes made it to the Battle in time and aided Navy in the defeat of the Horde, along with Admiral Taylor and the SI:7 Team, resecuring Lion's Landing for the Alliance. Lion's Landing is the Grand Alliance Navy's most advanced and efficient Homeport as of yet, acting as the forefront for almost all Naval Operations in the South, giving it the official title of Fleet Base South. Siege of Orgrimmar. W.I.P Fleet Bases and Ports The Grand Alliance Navy spans across four continents and many kingdoms, being one of the Alliance's most spread out combat forces. While the various Fleets work around the clock in all areas of the seas and portlands, all vessels are assigned to a singular Homeport, or Fleet Base. A Fleet Base acts as the home for often anything larger than a Task Group, housing a large variety of ships. There are four fleet bases, each one being the headquarters for Navy on that continent. The four Fleet Bases are named by the direction on the generic Azerothian map they are in, such as Fleet Base East, in the Eastern Kingdoms, which resides in the East. While each continent holds a cohesive Fleet Base, there are always smaller ports in which smaller groups or singular vessels are housed. In the absence of a Fleet Base, Home ports are used as shipyards, maintenance, training and/or other uses. It isn't uncommon for a Fleet Base to also be referred to as a Homeport when discussing about a singular vessel. Known Vessels [[Gryphon-class|''Gryphon-class ships]] *[[Glorious Dawn|HMS Glorious Dawn]] *[[Xavier's Shield|HMS Xavier's Shield]] ''Icebreaker''-class ships *''Heartbringer'' Raven-class * [[HMS Aderic|HMS Aderic]] * [[HMS King's Fury|HMS King's Fury]] * [[HMS Determination|HMS Determination]] * [[HMS Flint|HMS Flint]] * [[HMS Indominable|HMS Indominable]] * [[HMS Duskfeather|HMS Duskfeather]] Glory-class * N/A Others * Heartbringer (II) * The Spirit of Tiffin * The Lion of the Waves Navies As the Grand Alliance Navy is the supreme naval force in the Grand Alliance, all navy's holding allegiance with the Alliance are apart of the Navy. Kaldorei Navy The Kaldorei Navy is often the first to be called for humanitarian and support missions as well as strike missions, utilising their swift vessels to destroy the enemy with the least losses. Human Navies The Human Navies are a vital force within the Grand Alliance, providing large populations of sailors and soldiers alike, as well as making up the bulk of the Navy's various fleets. Stormwind Navy The second largest navy after Kul Tiras, Stormwind hosts seven fleets with soldiers and lords hailing from the different regions of the Kingdom in addition to two fleets that serve as the auxiliary expedition unit and the royal fleet. The Stormwind Navy is under the direct authority of the House of Wrynn while being under the command of Grand Admiral Jes-Tereth. Gilnean Navy The Gilnean Navy is the collective naval forces of the Kingdom of Gilneas. Having been mostly dismantled following the Second War, the navy has not recovered much since the Invasion of Gilneas. It was once led by the High Admiral of Gilneas, though the position was retired following the erection of the Greymane Wall. It is split amongst various fleets, each with their own respective admiral. Kul Tiras Navy The largest of the human navies before Stormwind and Gilneas. Kul Tiras provides the bulk of the ships and has the largest presence of the human kingdoms on the seas, with the largest fleets and some of the best trained soldiers, many hailing from generations of naval service. For centuries, Kul Tiras has dominated the seas, their naval supremacy only coming into question after the losses suffered in the Third War and the Cataclysm. The Kul Tiras Navy is under the command of the Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras. Stromgarde Navy The Stromgarde Navy is a small and somewhat inactive navy comprised of four fleets serving the Kingdom of Stromgarde. Of the four fleets, only two remain in active service in the present day after Stromgarde's power waned following the Third War. Khaz Modan The Ironforge Navy is a fleet of steam-powered sea vessels and their crewmen in military service to the Kingdom of Ironforge and Gnomeregan. They provide the Alliance navy with valuable submarines, ''Icebreaker''-class ships and other useful vessels, often shaping the ironworks of the fleets. In addition, Khaz Modan is also the Grand Alliance Navy's main source of earthly materials such as iron and certain woods. Known Divisions within the Navy The Headlands Armada Situated against the Northgate River and the ocean that borders The Headlands, the Headlands Armada is what is to be speculated as a large fleet of ships to capitalize on the now open borders of the Kingdom of Gilneas. Still in construction, the Armada began construction at the end of the Battle of the Bite and has since been the conglomerate forces of the ships of the Duchy of the Headlands and the Blades of Greymane. Though mostly privatized, the allegiance of the kingdom to the Alliance places the Armada within bounds of the Grand Alliance Navy. Though an admiral has not yet been appointed over said forces, Thomas Balamont McClendon, Lord Adrian Gregor and Lady Fleur DeWitt over see most of the naval forces that have been constructed thus far due to their positions as managing the main ports of the Headlands proper. The Armada is to include the forces of the Reach, Range and Bite as a singular movement, rather than individualized as most of the Duchy forces are. The current leader of the Armada is defaulted as the Duke, Berenal Grayblade, though most ships have been delegated towards their captains for commands when off duty. Their flagship is currently Xavier's Shield, which remains docked in Karnsburg. The Armada at one point also included The Wolfheart until its eventual decommissioning. Joint Task Force 226th A small Navy Task Force operating on the distance coasts of Kalimdor, this force is run by Admiral Aurin Dawnlight and is the fore-front of anti-piracy, naval combat on Kalimdor as well as the main source of transportation for the Regiment stationed there. Following the Recommendation of Admiral Ranets Daggerfang to the 226th Regiment, Admiral Daggerfang's own Task Force, 42, joined together with TF 226th, creating Joint Task Force 226th. The Task Force consists of 32 vessels after severe losses over it's period of warfare. Seventh Legion Fleet The Seventh Legion Fleet is the naval capabilities of the Seventh Legion, an elite special operations Regiment composed of Alliance veterans. The'' 7th Legion Fleet is currently in Pandaria, though considerably smaller due to heavy losses in significant battles such as the Defense of Theramore, during the Fourth War. Navy Arms Fleet Air Arm The Grand Alliance not only holds maritime warfare capabilities, but also has specialities in air-and-maritime warfare, utilizing different forms of flying machines to destroy the enemy from above or send supplies to isolated vessels. Known Fleet Air Arm Commanders * Admiral Medris Featherwing * Captain Oswald Boelcke Fleet Underwater Assault Division The Fleet Underwater Assault Division is the Navy's main holder of Gnomish submarines and sub-maritime warfare. While led mostly by Gnomes and Dwarves, the Division is known to also aid in the training of Clearance Divers, placing in their expertise on assaulting ships on all sides. Known Underwater Assault Division Commanders * N/A Navy Humanitarian Fleet The Navy Humanitarian Fleet is the group of ships dedicated to bringing aid to all four corners of the world as well as replenishing and supporting the rest of Navy when not on Humanitarian Operations. The Fleet consists of a large portion of the Kaldorei Navy as well as a fair share of [[Proudmoore-class|''Proudmoore-class]] vessels, utilizing both classes speed and carriage capacity to the full use. Known Navy Humanitarian Fleet Commanders * Admiral Nightwind Command Structure The Grand Alliance Navy, like the majority of the Alliance military, utilises a large, strict rank structure used to define Sailors, Officers and Flag Officers. ''Officer Ranks * 'Grand Admiral ' * 'Admiral ' * 'Vice-Admiral ' * 'Rear-Admiral ' * 'Commodore ' * 'Captain ' * 'Commander ' * 'Lieutenant Commander' * '''Lieutenant' * Sub-Lieutenant * Midshipman ''Sailor Ranks * '''Warrant Officer' * Chief Petty Officer * Petty Officer * Leading Seaman * Seaman * Ensign Chaplaincy The Grand Alliance Navy also utilises Chaplains from the Church of the Holy Light who act as both religious leaders and medical officers on board large fleet units or Fleet Bases. Chaplains are usually nominated from their particular diocese and are valuable crew members. Admirals/Marshals Within the Navy. An Admiral is a high ranking flag officer within a navy. They often lead large fleets or task forces, usually operating as the logistical or planning heads for the navy. All Admirals are a part of an organization of Admirals in what is known as the Alliance Naval Command, or Admiralty as it is most commonly referred to. Known Admirals/Marshals within Navy. Current * Grand Marshal Baldrec Ashcroft (Seventh Vanguard, Grand Alliance Navy) * Sky Admiral Catherine Rogers (Admiral of the Alliance Fleet Air Arm (?) ) * Admiral Ranets Daggerfang (Gilnean Navy, Grand Alliance Navy, 226th Regiment.) * Admiral Medris Featherwing (Kaldorei Navy, Grand Alliance Navy, Alliance Fleet Air Arm.) * Admiral Letholdus Carrington (Admiral of the Stromic Navy, Second Fleet) * Admiral Hugoh Anneblaut (Admiral of the Westridge Fleet) * Admiral Aredath Alren Balar (Admiral of the Kul Tiran Navy) * Admiral Cantlebree (Admiral of the Stormwind Navy) * Admiral Nightwind (Admiral of the Kaldorei Navy, Grand Alliance Navy) * Admiral Odesyus (Alliance Naval Command, Grand Alliance Navy, Stormwind Navy) Former * Grand Marshal Ashamal Shalah'aman (Ret. Grand Marshal of the Grand Alliance Navy) * Admiral Taylor (Admiral of the Stormwind Navy †) * Admiral Luis Derischore (Admiral of the Stormwind Navy †) * Admiral Tarlen Aubrey (Admiral of the Theramore Navy †) * Admiral Hodgson (Admiral of the Grand Alliance Navy †) Uniform The Grand Alliance Navy Uniform consists of an (Ironically) large field of Navy Blue, with a golden sun yellow, the generic Grand Alliance colours. Sailors and Marines While most sailors utilise thick cloth for their occupations, much of the marines done leather and/or plate in order to better protect themselves from in-incoming weapons or other dangers. Chaplains Chaplains often wear formal and religious garments, with the symbol of the Church of the Holy Light seen regularly upon it. Chaplains are like with medics and wear cloth clothing in regards to the under deck bays or rooms in which they operate within. Medics Medics wear their formal red-and-white robes, with the Royal Red Cross insignia upon the sleeves and shoulders of the robes, unlike much of the ship's crew, who utilise armour easier to move on. This is mainly because of the Medic's lack of appearance on deck, normally residing in the medical bay. Admiral's Uniform An Admiral's uniform will differentiate between Navies as each holds their own culture and uniforms, but most will have possession of a formal Bicorne, or Admiral's Hat, an Aiguillette (An ornate, braided cord that in slung other the shoulder) and a Ceremonial Sword for formal events. Most Admirals in combat will either wear a combination of cloth and plate, or even some leather, though it often comes down to the Admiral's culture and preference in the end. Careers within the Navy Jobs The Grand Alliance Navy can't be run by just soldiers and officers. Within the Navy, many jobs are utilized and organized which aids in supporting and upholding Navy and it's values. Jobs arise from Chaplaincy, to a simple marine, giving a wide range of occupations available for those wishing a career in Navy. Pay Like with the other military groups, Navy provides a modest income, but rises with rank. Sailors (Ensign - Warrant Officer) Combative Sailors $ pa $/day Marine 11,720. | 32.11. Marine (Senior) 20,311. | 55.65. Naval Officers (Officers and Flag Officers) Officers $ pa $/day Lieutenant 220,000. | 220. Lieutenant Commander 320,000. | 260. Commander 350,000 | 320. Captain 370,000. | 360. Commodore 400,000. | 590. Rear Admiral 450,000. | 600. Vice Admiral 500,000. | 700. Admiral 550,000. | 900. Grand Admiral 750,000. | 900. Disclaimer: The Pay is most certainly subject to change. If you believe changes are needed or have suggestions for a more realistic scale, please contact Ranets or comment below. Health Free health cover is given to all Navy members who mete one or more of the following requirements: * Has served or is serving in a contract more then 12 months * Has a professional role within Navy (Such as engineer or a chaplain) * Has more then one dependants at home Education The Grand Alliance Navy holds several large and paramount Navy colleges, which strives to teach and develop all kinds of sailors and soldiers to be able to fill out certain occupations or officer positions. Most Navy colleges also run a cadet system which is based around youth, hoping to develop and encourage the younger generations into joining the Navy. Engagements and Battle Honours The Grand Alliance Navy has fought on multiple fronts, in many diverse and challenging situations. The Grand Alliance Navy has overcome many of them using quick, decisive methods, plans and ideas as well as professional use of weaponry, seacraft and the entirety of the tools used to effectively run a Navy. The Fourth War The Grand Alliance Navy was hit hard, but struck hard during the Fourth War. Due to Warchief Garrosh Hellscream's reckless, but deadly enginuity, much of Navy took a heavy beating time and time again, but like much of the Alliance, she didn't back down, striking back harder. Much of this was what helped the Alliance effectively win the war, the GAN destroying much of the Horde's smaller, lesser naval capabilities. Fourth War Battle Honours (Guild/Independant Naval Battle Events) (Put Any Navy Guild Events here! They can even have been non-occurring if you like.) The Hellscream Armada While the New Horde's Navy is fearsome and well within their own rights one of the largest Navies in Azeroth, the Grand Alliance Navy managed to secure many victories due to overall superior maritime warfare knowledge, larger Fleets and Task Forces as well as a more practiced and battle-honed crew. While the New Horde metes similar factors, the Grand Alliance Navy was simply bigger. While the larger size helped defeat smaller New Horde Task Forces and Fleets, the New Horde's various weapons of war (And creatures) managed to even the tides, breaking large portions of the Fleets and Navy on a whole. Historic Operations Northrend landings The Northrend landings were the landing operations around November 13th, K.C. that began the invasion of Northrend in the early stages of the War against the Lich King. The Grand Alliance Navy set sail to Northrend from Stormwind Harbor and Menethil Harbor in its new ''Icebreaker''-class steamships, successfully establishing two Alliance footholds in the frozen north, Valiance Keep in the Borean Tundra and Valgarde in the Howling Fjord. Operation Shieldwall A large naval operation based in southern Krasarang Wilds in an attempt to establish and stabilise an Alliance foothold on the continent named Lion's Landing. Its counterpart, the Horde, did a similar operation resulting in the erection of Domination Point, the Horde naval Fleet Base on Pandaria. Gilnean Naval Relief Effort This was a large naval humanitarian effort following the fall and re-administration of the Kingdom of Gilneas. While led by the Seventh Legion Fleet, the Grand Alliance Navy managed to give aid to the operation, adding several ''Proudmoore''-class vessels loaded with supplies and troops in an attempt to help stabilize the 7th Legion Corps. Defense of Theramore The Defense of Theramore movement was a direct response from the Grand Alliance to the fall of Northwatch and the coming battle at Theramore. King Varian Wrynn sent several high ranking Generals and Marshals (And even Admiral Aubrey) as well as the Seventh Legion Fleet in order to attempt to defend the region. While at first it seemed the combined forces of the Alliance were winning, in the end both the Task Force detachment and the Alliance officials there were completely wiped out following the Bombing of Theramore. Battle of Baradin Bay An early engagement between the New Horde and the Grand Alliance. An Orcish blockade aided by the Dragonmaw Clan had allowed the orcs to cripple one of the Alliance's main thoroughfares for trade and mass transport. Determined to break the blockade and recapture Baradin Bay, the forces of the Alliance Navy planned an offensive operation against the Horde's ironclad fleet. The Battle of Baradin Bay was commanded by Admiral Luis Derischore, who perished in the midst of the battle when his capital ship was destroyed by Goblin Sappers. Command of the fleet was taken by Ashamal Shalah'aman, who at the time was a Cadet Officer of the Alliance Navy. A lightning counterattack seized the day for the Alliance forces, leading in a total Orcish retreat and the recapture of Menethil Harbor. Current Operations There are a large number of Naval operations still in action to this day. While most ships and thier operations have been recalled since the Siege of Orgrimmar, there are still many occuring around the four corners of Azeroth. Below are some current operations. Operation Northwatch Led by the Joint Task Force 226th, this is the official Barrens effort the 226th Regiment is currently involved with. The organization hopes to secure Northwatch, over time, and redevelop it as a Navy base of operations in the Barrens and Southern Kalimdor regions. Navy Today Though vastly crippled by the long string of wars and tragic losses, the Grand Alliance Navy continues to grow and expand in numbers, ships, expertise as well as victory, becoming what is easily the most respected and feared maritime combat force in all of Azeroth. While many great leaders have been lost, such as Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore, Navy continues to send forth new heroes and leaders, expanding the Alliance and her ideals, forging a newer, safer and more honourable path for not only the various, close-knit kingdoms of the Grand Alliance, but for Azeroth itself. Category:Naval Fleets Category:Grand Alliance Category:Alliance High Command Category:Alliance Military With the position of Fleet Commander restored (Admiral Ranets Daggerfang), the Grand Alliance Navy holds a brighter future as they repair their damages and rebuild Admiralty and Command.Category:Grand Alliance Navy